


kinktober

by thelightbulb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightbulb/pseuds/thelightbulb
Summary: kinktober prompts including all the stray kids members (except jeongin) with a huge emphasis on seungmin





	kinktober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has pretty thighs

Chan can’t believe how long he’s been depriving himself of Seungmin until he’s lying down on the bed, his hair a mess and face flushed from the embarrassment of being looked at in this position. When Hyunjin said that Seungmin’s legs look amazing in a pair of lace underwear, he definitely meant it.

“If you’re just going to stare at me then I’m going to call someone else.”

Seungmin’s voice pulls him out of his trace. His eyes roaming Seungmin’s body one more time before he moves down, positioning himself between Seungmin’s thighs, hands pulling his legs apart so he can get a clear view of the way his thigh muscles tense. Seungmin lets out a little whimper at the action.

Fuck, Seungmin has really pretty thighs.

“Are your thighs sensitive?” Seungmin looks down to see Chan’s head raised from his thighs, his hand still on them but still as he waits for Seungmin’s response. “Wha-,” his head is hazy and he finds himself unsure to answer Chan’s question. “I don’t know, I don’t think so?”

He’s about to continue until Chan’s lips latch onto his inner thigh. Sucking at it as his hands rub whatever his mouth isn’t on. He feels the way Chan smiles into his thigh when he gasps in surprise. His body writhes at the sudden contact, no idea if his body is trying to move towards or away from Chan.

“Ah- fuck. Slow down, I can’t-.” Seungmin’s statement is cut off with a loud moan as Chan moves his head to suck another mark into his thigh, one of his hands rubbing at Seungmin’s hard-on that is straining against the lace underwear he's wearing. Chan notes at the way his moans are louder now. Seungmin’s hips are grinding up into his hand, trying to get more. His body is on auto-pilot, moving towards what feels good. His head is tilted up, eyes rolled back. One of his hand grips the bedsheets and other plays with his nipple, rubbing it between his fingers. Unable to think of anything other than the way Chan’s mouth feels on his thighs.

Chan doesn’t realize how close Seungmin is until he feels himself getting pushed away from Seungmin’s thighs. “Sit up. Sit up. Sit up,” he’s asking desperately and Chan’s mindlessly following distracted at how pretty Seungmin looks straddling Chan’s lap and immediately grinding against Chan. His face is flushed and he’s moving his hips desperately. Chan’s eyes trail down Seungmin’s body locking onto Seungmin’s thighs, obsessed with the way his muscles flex with every movement of his hips, how pretty his thighs are with marks. _His marks._

Without even thinking he moves his hands from Seungmin’s hips to rub against his thighs and suddenly Seungmin’s shaking, his arms wrapping around Chan as he moans into his neck, his hips moving weakly. Chan’s brain freezes. “Did you just come from my hands touching your thighs?”

Seungmin pops up from his position, his face flushed and tears brimming his eyes. “No! I came from grinding against you, your hands just helped.” Seungmin is trailing off. Chan can’t think to himself how hot that is.

“You’re still hard,” Seungmin states, looking at Chan’s hard-on through his pants. “Oh yeah. Don’t worry about it I’ll just get off in the restroom or something,” Chan believes that he’ll be getting off to this for days. His train of thought cuts when he’s suddenly pushed down on the bed. Seungmin undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. “Don’t offend me, I can get you off right now.”

Chan can’t believe how long he’s been depriving himself of Seungmin as his mouth sinks down on his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really a good writer, if i wrote this a year ago it would have probably been better?  
i've been out of the game too long.  
send me feedback or follow me on twitter @babyyhyyuck


End file.
